H2o: Just Add Dead Revenge
by thepoop8
Summary: Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's secret is once again in danger by two teens. They live with surrounding gangs on the other side of town where all isn't so pleasant. Tension arises when the two try to start a gang, with one goal: to become mermaids/mermen. T for possible violence, etc.


**A/N: Hi everyone. Since many of you liked my first story...here's a second story...it's a work in progress and it's slightly based off of a sad event that I took part in. If you're confused about any of the OCs, please check my bio; all is explained there. I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend, StreetJuli.**

**PLEASE R&R**

"Guys, I have a weird feeling." The brunette mermaid known as Cleo told her two blonde friends, Emma and Rikki.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as a dark shadow crossed their paths.

"I feel-I feel like we're being followed." Cleo whispered desperately. They were going on their daily swim to Mako when Cleo made them all surface.

"Uh, isn't that a little far-fetched?" Rikki asked gesturing to the water around them, "well I suppose they could be walking around the perimeter, if there were people." She trailed off.

"Let's go home, guys; it isn't worth it." Cleo said, and soon after the three jetted off under the waves.

"Hmm, I thought so. Now all I need is a little proof." A tall teenager said to himself, "and maybe a little help." He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he selected one.

"Hello, Juli? It's me. You were right about those three...how about we work together?"

"I knew it. Sure, come over to my place and we can talk it over. Just be careful about crossing through the Death Row turf! And for God's sake don't taunt them this time!" The voice, otherwise known as Juli, rang through the phone.

"Okay, okay! I'll be careful!" The man replied hastily, touching the scar on his neck. Then he said, "I'll be there in ten." After they said their goodbyes he hung up the phone and started for London Street. His cool facade flickered with every footstep as he got nearer to the street.

"Well, lookie at who it is! It's thepoop!" A man dressed as a gangster from the 1920's called out. The teenager known as 'thepoop' forced a smile and continued walking, until a slightly older guy stepped in his path. He smelled of Mexican food, and motor oil.

"I thought we told you to stay the hell away from here!" He said, tapping thepoop's chest with his palm. Suddenly realization dawned on thepoop.

"Sorry. Hey, aren't you that taco guy?"

"What's it to ya? Get moving runt! Before I shoot you again." He gestured to the gun tucked away in his belt loop. Thepoop swallowed and looked at his unarmed pants.

"Sure, haha, yeah I'm on my way!" He said in an almost convincing friendly manner. Juli's apartment was only a few blocks away. It would be risky to run, but it seemed like a decent option. But, no he wasn't about to be ridiculed, only he could ridicule himself and others! He took his time walking down the street, taking in deep breaths, the air thick with gasoline.

"What, are you going to your_ girlfriend's_ place?" The taco gangster taunted.

"I don't have a _girlfriend_, Taco. Leave her alone." He stuttered.

"Are you guys gonna hook up? Ooh maybe we should watch." Another gangster chimed in, it was a male voice, but he was too far into the shadows to see even a silhouette. Finally, he made it to a few yards to the apartment building. It was rather run down, and in one of the few bad areas in that part of Australia, but it served its purposes: protection and shelter. He rapped his knuckles, in what sounded like a pre-determined code, on the door of apartment 34 B. The door swung open, and a tanned arm yanked him inside.

"You saw them?" Juli asked, without even greeting.

"Yeah, Juli. You forgot to mention something, though." He started.

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, they're _mermaids_!" He yelled, getting slightly annoyed.

"Wait...really? I mean I knew they had some kinda power, but mermaids? You trying to screw with me?" Juli asked bewildered. "I saw that one girl, she boiled a huge puddle-somehow-to the point where it evaporated, then kept walking. I followed them around some more, and it looked like more strange stuff was happening."

"Oh, you didn't know either? I just thought you wanted to show, not tell. Okay." Thepoop told the girl.

"We could get really rich from this, you know. We could expose them pretty easily...by somehow getting them to transform in front of people and writing an article or something…" Juli said after a long pause.

"Or, we could somehow take their power-or figure out how to get theirs-and use the powers for our own gain. We could easily kill some of those gangs, with the flash of a hand!" The teenage boy said excitedly.

"That's a great idea! We just need to spy on them a little more...we should get some guys to join us so we can cover more ground…"

"A crew of our own." Thepoop thought aloud, "I like that idea. We can get revenge on the jerks who attacked us! With our combinded powers we can be the richest crew in the country-no in the world! We can do this, Juli!" He shouted, shaking with excitement.

"We can do that. But for now, let's work on getting information-and some more crew members. Hey! I just realized something; we need a crew name! Got any ideas?" She asked, sitting down, and pulling out a pen and paper.

"It could be a reference to something, like I don't know Spongebob." Juli laughed at her friend's statement.

"It could be that," she said, "but maybe something tougher."

"Well...we survived a lot of attacks, and we have a vengence...how about 'Dead Revenge'?"

"Dead Revenge...I like it...and once we get a turf, we can use the color red to mark it...like blood." She said, deep in thought.

Dead Revenge...the words sounded so vicious and cold. There was no telling what would come next.


End file.
